


Joke's On You

by storyhaus



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Guilty Mac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: I didn't like the way Mac was treating Jack in Species 234+PAPR+Outbreak





	Joke's On You

Joke's On You

Mac and Bozer were comparing notes on a project in the lab when Mac's phone rang.

"Hey Matty." He answered.

'Do you know where your partner is?' She asked but before Mac could answer she she told him, 'I do. He's in medical.'

"Matty, he's not sick, we both know how Jack gets." Mac sighed annoyed.

'Maybe not with the virus but he has nausea and a low grade fever. Get down here now!'

Mac and Bozer looked at each other in shock.

"On our way." Mac replied and they hurried from the lab.

"Matty?" Bozer asked as they stepped off the elevator.

"They're running tests. I found him in the interrogation room", she looked at her watch, "two hours after you told him to go there. I appreciate a good prank on Jack as much as you all do but this lasted too long Mac." She said disapprovingly.

Mac winced, he'd forgotten all about the joke he'd pulled on his friend.

"Doc?" Bozer asked as the medic exited the room, saving Mac from having to answer her.

"Agent Dalton has Hepatitus A--"

"Hepatitus?" Matty asked.

"A strain. It'll last a couple of weeks but he'll be fine." The doctor assured them.

"Hep A is food transmitted...Jack must have eaten at the party." Mac frowned.

"I've notified the authorities there, they're already treating cases." The doctor nodded.

"Can we see him?" Mac asked.

"Go ahead." The doctor motioned and walked down the hall in the opposte direction.

The trio walked into Jack's room to find him hooked up to an IV and sound asleep.

"This could only happen to Jack." Matty shook her head in fond exasperation, "Tell him I'll be back later." She added and left.

"Guess we need to keep a closer eye on Jack when there are missions involving food." Bozer joked, "Tell him I'll make him some chicken soup and bring it by later." Bozer added and departed too.

"They're gone Jack." Mac said knowing his partner was feigning sleep.

"I'll be teased mercilessly for this." Jack sighed not opening his eyes but looking miserable.

"I should have listened when you said you felt ill. I'm sorry."

Jack opened his eyes looking at Mac and nodding.

"I'm sorry you had to give up Nasha. It's not fair, you deserve to be happy Mac."

Mac realized just how poorly he'd been treating Jack and also understood that Jack had taken it for his sake knowing the reason behind it.

"I haven't been very nice to you lately, I'm sorry." He apologized.

"I get it Mac, I've been there. It isn't fair, this life isn't fair. People we love being in danger because of us isn't fair. I wish I could give you everything you want and keep you safe hoss."

"Thanks Jack." Mac said sincerely, " when they spring you you'll stay with me and Boze 'til you're a hundred percent."

"Thanks bud." Jack nodded.

"Get some sleep." Mac squeezed his shoulder and left vowing to treat Jack like the valued friend he was.


End file.
